Pikachu x Buneary Buneary's Unrequited Crush
by J'LoBuizel
Summary: "NORMAL UNIVERSE" For a while now, Pikachu has been struggling with problems concerning Buneary and her embarrassing and quirky affection towards him. He doesn't know why she acts like this, and he ends up being teased about it. Buneary really likes him, possibly in love, but Pikachu denies liking her. But is Pikachu true to his word, or is he lying to himself?


**A/N: Hello everybody and welcome to the first chapter of Buneary's Unrequited Love.**

 ** _This is my first "Normal Universe" fic, which means that this takes place during the actual anime, and all the characters have their normal personalities. This is a little weird for me to write since I'm used to "PokeToons", but I'll do my best. Hope you guys enjoy._**

 ** _U_** nrequited love- love that is not openly reciprocated or understood as such by the beloved. The beloved may not be aware of the admirer's deep and strong romantic affection, or may consciously reject it.

Unrequited love is probably the worst feeling ever. It's like you're drowning, but you won't die. _Basically, it's loving someone so much, but never being able to hold them or know what it's like to be theirs. It's a feeling of despair. Will that be the case with Buneary and Pikachu?_

 **Pikachu**

"Pikachu, finish him off with Thunderbolt," Ash commanded.

Pikachu did as he said. He used the last bit of his strength to send out a massive thunderbolt towards his opponent, Bibarel.

"Get out of its path Bibarel," his trainer desperately commanded.

Unfortunately Bibarel was too tired to dodge it, so he took the hit. It was a direct hit too! The blow was too much for poor old Bibarel, he was knocked out cold… well, more like knocked out fried.

"Bibarel is unable to battle. Pikachu wins, and the victory goes to Ash," Brock stated.

"Yeah we did it Pikachu!"

"Pika!" [Yay!]

The losing trainer held up his pokeball and called his bibarel back.

"You did good buddy, take a long rest," the trainer said, "It's okay to lose… seven times in a row. We'll learn from our mistakes and win our next battle."

He put the pokeball back in his satchel.

"Wow you're Pikachu is the strongest I've ever seen!" The trainer said in amazement.

"Thanks. He's trains hard everyday! Right buddy?"

"Pika-pi!" [Darn right!]

"He's a powerful pikachu alright. And that was a great battle. We should do this again sometime."

"For sure. Hey, do you want to stay for lunch before you leave? There's plenty for everybody."

"Thanks but no thanks. I have long journey ahead of me and I'm on a tight schedule. Until we meet again Ash."

He walked off into the forest, continuing his journey. Man, being a ten year old in the pokemon world is the best.

"Alright guys, lunch will be ready in twenty, maybe fifteen minutes." Brock announced.

"Okay guys, free time until lunch is ready." Ash told his pokemon.

He walked off and the pokemon gathered around and mingled.

"Dude you were awesome out there," Piplup told Pikachu.

"Heh, thanks. Though, I wasn't that great."

"Don't be so noble. You totally wrecked that bibarel."

"Eh, you weren't bad out there," Buizel said as he walked to them.

"Oh, you were great too Buizel, well until you were knocked out, but before that, you were great. I'd give you a thumbs up for effort if I had thumbs."

"Effort?"

"Well, you were ko'd"

"But I beat his roselia."

"Yeah, after Staraptor warmed him up for you."

"You know for a small pokemon, you sure got a big mouth."

"Jokes on you, it's a beak, not a mouth."

"I should Ice Punch your beak shut right now!"

As they both bickered, Pikachu watched exasperated. He heard someone call his name. He recognized the voice. It wasn't Ash. It was a female voice, but it wasn't Dawn. He looked towards the voice to confirm who it was. He sighed when he saw who it was.

"Here we go again," he said to himself.

The pokemon threw herself onto him and nuzzled him affectionately. It was good ol'Buneary!

"Congrats on your victory Pikachu," she said, "You were amazing!"

"Thanks, but I wouldn't say I was "amazing."

"But you were. You showed that bibarel who's boss." She kept nuzzling him.

Why did she always do this? She praises him over everything he does, and is always over affectionate. (One time, she over praised him about him eating all his vegetables.) She always nuzzles him without his consent. Not that the nuzzling was necessarily a bad thing, it did feel nice… what is he saying? It's not nice when she does it in front of everyone, causing them to tease him, plus she did it whenever she wanted, and again without his consent. It was very intruding. Not to mention it was humiliating. Everyone likes to make fun of them and tease him. What also bothered him, was that Buneary didn't mind the teasing. It even seemed like she enjoyed it. Why? And what is it supposed to mean? Was she doing this on purpose? Was she trying to embarrass him? If so, why? What did he do to deserve this?

Pikachu nudged her off him gently.

"Oh, sorry." She said as she hung her head in disappointment.

Pikachu reacted quickly.

"No no, it's not you. It's just… my… face hurts. Yeah, and so does the rest of me. So…"

"Oh right, phew, for a second there I thought you didn't like me nuzzling you," she suddenly blushed out of nowhere, "N-not that I care whether you like my nuzzles or not, cause it doesn't matter to me I was just… you know what I'll just leave you alone for now, I bet you're very tired from that battle." As she spoke, her ear slowly hovered her face, covering her blush and embarrassment.

"Uh, yeah." He said confusingly.

"Well, see ya." She turned around bounced off.

As she bounced away she started calling herself names.

"That was odd," he said.

It was indeed. She's never done that before. She just nuzzles and praises him shamelessly, but this time… she was very flustered. But why? Eh, he'll worry about it later. At least she's gone, not that he doesn't want her around, he just doesn't want the "unwanted attention."

He turned to see Piplup and Buizel looking at him with smug faces. It seemed that they've quit fighting and turned their attention to him instead.

"Why are you two looking at me like that?" He asked.

"No reason," Buizel said.

"Yep, absolutely no reason."

Pikachu wasn't that gullible. They were smiling about something.

"Hey Piplup, there's a lake nearby, wanna come with and swim?" Buizel asked.

"Yeah, you go ahead. I'll meet you there."

"Alright, see ya there."

Buizel ran off towards the lake. Piplup placed his flippers on his hips and continued to stare at Pikachu with the same smug look.

"Okay, why are you looking at me like that? Seriously."

"Buneary's quite affectionate isn't she?"

"Yeah. She's just a very affectionate pokemon, that's all."

"Especially towards you."

"Yeah, it bothers me a lot."

"It shouldn't."

"Why not?"

"I want to tell you, but I think that's something for you to find out yourself."

"C'mon man, just tell me."

"I shouldn't have to. Her behaviour towards you should be very easy to figure out. It's not my fault you're so dense."

"Hey, don't call me dense!"

"Alright, but think deeply on this."

Piplup ran after Buizel to the lake. What was that all about? Why did Piplup talk about Buneary like that? Why did he talk about Pikachu and Buneary specifically like that? Seemed a lot of his friends did. There wasn't much to Buneary except that she was affectionate and weird. Other than that, there wasn't much to discuss.

He shook off the thought, and decided that it wasn't an important topic.

All of sudden, Pachirisu ran towards him, crying.

"Pika! Pika! Help me! It's awful!"

She ran up to him and hugged him in fear. He could feel her tears soaking into his fur.

"Shh, shh, there there. What's wrong?"

"I-I was in t-the forest, getting s-some munchies t-to eat. A-and then a bunch of m-mean pokemon came out of n-nowhere and a-attacked me and t-took all my munchies."

Pikachu scowled. How could any pokemon attack a poor innocent pokemon and steal their food. It was barbaric, even for a wild pokemon.

"Do you remember where you were robbed?"

"Mmhmm. Follow me."

Pachirisu led Pikachu to where she was attacked. When they entered the forest, Pachirisu asked, "Umm, c-could you hold my paw please?"

Poor Pachi, these pokemon must've scarred her for her to be this scared.

"Sure thing," he said as he held his paw out.

She took his paw and grasped it tightly. She continued to lead him through the forest. They eventually reached the spot of the incident.

"This is the place."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. That's the tree I accidentally zapped when trying to defend myself."

She pointed towards a tree, which was burnt black. Pikachu surveyed the area, but there was no pokemon in sight.

"I don't see anything."

He kept searching. Suddenly he heard flapping noises. He jolted and stood in front of Pachirisu to protect her. He heard more noises. They were getting louder.

"Who's there?" He asked.

A voice spoke to them.

"Keep out, this is our turf!"

"Look man, you stole food from my friend here, and I demand that you return them."

"What enters through here is ours, so back off!"

"Not until you give back her food."

"Then you leave us with no choice…"

All of a sudden, a whole pack of starly came flying at them.

"Get em boys," the leader yelled.

Pikachu shielded Pachirisu.

"Stay behind me," he said, "Take this!"

He charged up with electricity and shot a Thunderbolt at the group. It managed to take out a big portion of the starly, causing lots of instant KO's. The rest of the starly divided up into two different groups. They flew at Pikachu from both sides. Pachirisu freaked out and used Discharge on the group on Pikachu's right side. They were all hit and Ko'd immediately.

"Nice shot," Pikachu said.

"Thanks."

Pikachu shot a Thunderbolt at the left group, and they dropped like rag dolls. He heard some groans from the starly.

Pikachu sweat dropped.

"Well… that was easier than I thought."

Pachirisu gasped.

"My munchies!"

She ran towards a pile of berries sitting against a tree. She picked up some berries and happily ate them one by one.

Pikachu walked up to her. She hugged and thanked him.

"Thank you thank you so much!"

Pikachu's cheeks flushed in embarrassment.

"Heh, no problem."

She grabbed a pile of berries.

"Can you help me carry these back to camp?"

"Sure."

He grabbed a pile of berries as well. When they got everything they could carry, they began heading back to camp. Pachirisu walked up to the leader, whom was lying on the ground. She grabbed a berry and threw it at his head.

"Meanie!" She said.

Pikachu chuckled, "C'mon Pachi. Let's go."

"Coming Pika!"

She ran to him and walked alongside with him. They headed towards camp with their bounty.

 ** _A/N: Hey guys, I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter of Buneary's Unrequited Love_**

 ** _I think I did pretty good on this. Look out Ravengal!_**

 ** _Let me tell you, it was weird making this with the normal personalities of the characters. Especially characters like Pachirisu, because I'm used to writing her as smart and mature in my PokeToons Universe fics, rather than her actually energetic and childish personality._**

 ** _Honestly, I don't like writing Buizel as grumpy, tough and mean as much as I do dim, funny, and ridiculous. I guess it's because of my writing style, that and it's more enjoyable for me to write Buizel as he is in my PokeToons universe. Nevertheless, this is the normal universe, so I must stick to the script. Please don't forget to review and help me out with this fic. Tell me how I'm doing, tell me what you like and if you have any complaints, please leave them in the complaint box. I'm looking for some positive feedback, so honestly don't fill out the complaint box please._**

 ** _Question of the day: Who's your favorite pokemon?_**

 ** _My favorite pokemon is of course, Buizel. I love everything about Buizel, their species is cool looking, and I especially love Ash's buizel specifically. Now bear with me, there's a difference between writing someone as they are, and liking someone as they are. I love how cool and tough he is, but it ain't as fun for me to write him as that._**

 ** _Till next time, Stay Tuned!_**


End file.
